Meat Fuzzy Lumkins
Meat Fuzzy Lumkins is the first of the two pilots for The Powerpuff Girls. It was broadcast as part of What A Cartoon! on February 20, 1995. Synopsis At the Townsville Mall, the mayor is holding the annual jam contest. He then introduces this year's judges: the Powerpuff Girls. As the girls crash into the mall full of cheering people, the announcer presents Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup who land center stage. Buttercup punches the screen after appears with other girls. Soon after, the girls begin to judge different jams. Everyone is nervous except for Fuzzy Lumkins, who looks quite pleased with his meat jam. The announcer questions why Fuzzy is so content, and he responds saying his jam is special. Why is this? Fuzzy made meat jam which is held in jar C. He continues to talk about how he will win the contest, and the girls announce the winner: jar A. Fuzzy is devastated about this and stutters, "I'm not a loser... I'm not a loser..." Up in the skies, the Girls talk about the jams they judged and how gross the meat jam was. Fuzzy then exclaims that the Powerpuff Girls are losers, and starts to plot his revenge. He has built the Meat Gun; a ray gun that turns anything into meat. With this gun, he'll turn the city of Townsville into meat and then eat it. Later on at Pokey Oaks Preschool, everyone is enjoying a normal afternoon when the phone rings. Ms. Keane answers and calls Blossom who is holding a jump rope with other girls. To solve her problem, Blossom uses her super speed to run and grab Ms. Keane, run back to the girls and have her hold the rope, and then run just in time to grab the falling phone and answer. On the phone, the mayor is freaking about a problem going on downtown. Fuzzy Lumkins is using his ray gun to turn everyone into meat. The mayor is zapped into a T-bone steak just before he can tell Blossom about the news. Blossom asks what's going on, and all the meat mayor can say is "..meat." Blossom orders the other puffs to head out, but Ms. Keane wants them to use their manners. After asking if they can save the world, the girls crash through the ceiling, much to their teacher's dismay. Downtown the three find Townsville transformed into what looks like a butcher's shop. To save the day, they "rebuild" Townsville with cardboard houses and buildings. The girls wonder who could have done this: the Bologna Brothers? All-Beef Patty? The Salami Swami? Nobody can figure out who did it until the talking dog mentions jam. Blossom and Buttercup shoot up to the skies to look for Fuzzy. (and Bubbles after she's done coloring). At the Townsville Mall, Fuzzy Lumkins plots to turn the mall into meat, when the Powerpuff Girls stop him. He tries zapping them, too, but the puffs are too fast. Bubbles charges onto Fuzzy, but he turns around just in time to shoot her right pigtail. This, in turn, transformed her right pigtail into a "meat-haired" chicken drumstick. Bubbles is revealed to care very much about her hair, so much that she gets up with flames in her eyes. Enraged at Fuzzy for "meating" part of her hair, Bubbles assaults the pink fiend. After some karate chops, bites, and good old-fashioned trips in the street, the cutest girl of the three becomes really powerful and shoots the pink fiend with his own meat ray gun, turning him into a nice, juicy patty. Later that day, the city holds a good old charity BBQ, likely to take care of the meat. Bubbles hair returns to normal, and she is satisfied. The mayor is proud of the girls for saving the day, but he's curious as to why his burger has "diddly-bobs" on it. It must be an inside joke because the three girls start giggling. So once again the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Fuzzy Lumpkins *The Mayor of Townsville Minor Roles *Ms. Keane *The Baloney Brothers *All-Beef Patty *Salami Swami Trivia/Goofs *The Salami Swami also makes an appearance in the later episode "Slave the Day." *It is never explained how Bubbles' hair turned back to normal after it got turned into meat haired chicken drumstick. *The design of the Mayor is completely different from his appearance in later episodes--not to mention, he seems MUCH more competent than his main series counterpart. *Tara Strong, Tom Kenny, Jennifer Hale, and Tom Kane were not cast in the series yet. At the time, Bubbles and the then-unnamed Ms. Keane were voiced by Kath Soucie, the Narrator was voiced by Ernie Anderson (who passed away before the series was green-lit), the Mayor was voiced by Jim Cummings, and Talking Dog was voiced by Paul Mercier. Cathy Cavadini and E.G. Daily were the first two to be cast in the series. Also, Buttercup's voice resembles Tommy Pickles' voice from Rugrats, as both characters are voiced by E.G. Daily. *The show does not open with "the City of Townsville," but with "Townsville Mall." *This episode originally had the title "The Whoopass Girls," like Craig McCracken's student film, but when he got complaints from a man in the cable company that the title was inappropriate, he along with two other friends quickly changed it to "The Powerpuff Girls." * Fuzzy Lumpkins's character is considerably different from the version established in the series proper. While the usual depiction of Fuzzy is a short-tempered, inarticulate hillbilly constantly obsessed with his property, in the pilot Fuzzy is a hick, but he is quite articulate and intelligent. *This cartoon was hand-drawn and produced at Animal House in Japan. *In the barbecue scene, Blossom's hair is dark red instead of light red. *The episode premiered on the World Premiere Toon-In special, which also featured Van Partible and Genndy Tartakovsky promoting their own shows (Johnny Bravo and Dexter's Laboratory, respectively). ** This is also the only episode of the show to also air on Cartoon Network's late evening-night block, swim, since "Space Ghost Coast to Coast" aired on Cartoon Network first, and then moved to swim when the block debuted in 2001. *Bubbles actually karate-chops off one of Fuzzy's legs. *First appearance of The Talking Dog, The Mayor of Townsville, Ms. Keane and Fuzzy Lumpkins *"The Whoopass Girls" ending theme can be heard once the girls fly out of the mall. *In "Aqua Teen Hunger Force", during the episodes "Rabbot" and "Mayhem of the Mooninites," a mall named the "Powerpuff Mall" resembles the mall shown in this episode; this, however, can mostly be attributed to A.T.H.F. reusing the Townsville Mall background, along with the MegaKat City background from fellow Hanna-Barbera series SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron. *This episode is the very first What a Cartoon! episode. *At the start of the episode, when the citizens greet the Mayor with "Hello, mayor!", it sounds like how the Warner Brothers (Yakko and Wakko) from Animaniacs greet Hello Nurse or any other woman with their catchphrase, "Hellooo Nurse!". *This episode can also be seen on the 1998 VHS of "Classic Scooby-Doo!: That's Snow Ghost". Errors * While fighting Fuzzy Lumpkins, Bubbles disappears for a split-second. Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Episodes focusing on Fuzzy Lumpkins Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:Episodes about Transformations Category:Episodes where Bubbles cries Category:Non-canon episodes